Oğuz Sabankay
| birth_place = Akhisar, Turkey | height = | currentclub = Tarsus Idman Yurdu | clubnumber = 35 | position = Attacking midfielder | youthyears1 = 1999–2004 | youthyears2 = 2004–2006 | youthclubs1 = Akhisar Belediyespor | youthclubs2 = Galatasaray | years1 = 2004–2006 | years2 = 2006–2011 | years3 = 2007–2008 | years4 = 2008 | years5 = 2009–2010 | years6 = 2010–2011 | years7 = 2011–2012 | years8 = 2012–2014 | years9 = 2014 | years10 = 2014– | clubs1 = Galatasaray A2 | clubs2 = Galatasaray | clubs3 = → Vestel Manisaspor (loan) | clubs4 = → Eskişehirspor (loan) | clubs5 = → İstanbul BB (loan) | clubs6 = → Kartalspor (loan) | clubs7 = Akyurt Şekerspor | clubs8 = Bucaspor | clubs9 = Eyüpspor | clubs10 = Tarsus Idman Yurdu | caps1 = 61 | caps2 = 1 | caps3 = 15 | caps4 = 0 | caps5 = 10 | caps6 = 7 | caps7 = 22 | caps8 = 4 | caps9 = 15 | caps10 = 26 | goals1 = 2 | goals2 = 0 | goals3 = 0 | goals4 = 0 | goals5 = 0 | goals6 = 0 | goals7 = 0 | goals8 = 0 | goals9 = 0 | goals10 = 0 | nationalyears1 = 2002 | nationalyears2 = 2003–2004 | nationalyears3 = 2003–2005 | nationalyears4 = 2004–2006 | nationalyears5 = 2005 | nationalyears6 = 2006–2008 | nationalteam1 = Turkey U16 | nationalteam2 = Turkey U17 | nationalteam3 = Turkey U18 | nationalteam4 = Turkey U19 | nationalteam5 = Turkey U20 | nationalteam6 = Turkey U21 | nationalcaps1 = ? | nationalgoals1 = ? | nationalcaps2 = ? | nationalgoals2 = ? | nationalcaps3 = ? | nationalgoals3 = ? | nationalcaps4 = ? | nationalgoals4 = ? | nationalcaps5 = ? | nationalgoals5 = ? | nationalcaps6 = 3 | nationalgoals6 = 0 | medaltemplates = | pcupdate = 10 September 2015 | ntupdate = }} 'Oğuz Sabankay ' (born August 7, 1987 in Akhisar) is a Turkish footballer who plays as a midfielder. He is currently playing Tarsus Idman Yurdu. Club career Galatasaray Oğuz was signed from Akhisar B.G.S. in the summer of 2004 by Galatasaray for their youth team on the same day rivals Fenerbahçe signed Brazilian playmaker Alex. It was an interesting occurrence while one rival team signed an aging star playmaker for the present the other signed a young star playmaker for the future. Oğuz made his professional debut on August 13, 2006 in a home game against Kayserispor coming on in the 84th minute for Saša Ilić. Galatasaray went on to win the game 4–0. Vestel Manisaspor On January 12, 2007 Oğuz signed for Vestel Manisaspor on a one and a half seasons long loan contract. This move was seen as a great opportunity for Oğuz to gain first team experience in a town close to his hometown of Akhisar. Ersun Yanal who was the Manisaspor coach at the time had worked with Arda Turan who was proving to be a revelation at Galatasaray that year, the previous season. Many expected similar feats from Oğuz. His time at Manisaspor was ridden with injuries and the fact that Manisaspor kept on changing their manager almost every 3 months did not help him gain a first team spot on the team either. He parted ways with the club once his contract ran out. Eskişehirspor Oguz signed a one season long loan contract with Eskişehirspor during the summer of 2008 or the 2008–2009 season. Even though Rıza Çalımbay had stated that Oğuz was a player he was excited over signing he did not give him a chance in a single match despite Oğuz impressing in the pre-season training camp over the summer as well as scoring a nice goal in a friendly match. The contract was mutually terminated in mid-season as Oğuz looked to gain first team experience elsewhere. Istanbul Büyükşehir Belediyespor After leaving Eskişehirspor. Oğuz signed a one and a half seasons long contract with Istanbul Büyükşehir Belediyespor on January 2009. At Istanbul Büyükşehir Belediyespor he teams up with his former manager at the Galatasaray youth team and the U-17 Turkish NT, Abdullah Avcı. Kartalspor Oğuz joined Kartalspor on loan with fellow Galatasaray youth products Semih Kaya and Erhan Şentürk to work under Galatasaray legend Ergün Penbe for the 2010-2011 season. International career He has represented the Turkish national team on several levels including 4 appearances for the U-21's. He has played 60 times for what is referred to as the A youth and 6 times for the B youth scoring on 3 occasions in total on both levels. His first ever national team goal was in a game against the Northern Ireland U-17's in a European championship qualifier match. The goal came in the 74th minute with the Turkish U-17's going on to win the game 5–2 in Northern Ireland. References Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:People from Akhisar Category:Turkish footballers Category:Turkey under-21 international footballers Category:Süper Lig players Category:Galatasaray A2 footballers Category:Galatasaray S.K. footballers Category:Manisaspor footballers Category:Eskişehirspor footballers Category:İstanbul B.B. footballers Category:Bucaspor footballers Category:Turkey youth international footballers